Un lugar soleado
by mc7frd
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki se muda junto a sus padres a su país natal, Japón. Comienza su ultimo año en la Escuela Secundaria Seika, alli conoce a la chica que lo hizo perder la cabeza, Hinata Hyūga. Hinata cometió un grave error que la convirtió en la chica reservada que es, con ansias de saber que le atormenta, tratara de descubrir la razón y por que nadie quiere hablar sobre eso.
1. Luz

Sonreí al ver mi habitacion oficialmente lista, la ultima caja que quedaba de la mudanza ya estaba vacia, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado hasta ahora. Bajé y mi madre cocinaba mientras tarareaba una canción y bailaba, mi padre llegaría en la tarde, desearía salir pero aun no conozco a nadie aquí ya que las clases empiezan mañana.

Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, hace poco cumplí los 17 años antes de mudarme de Estados Unidos con mis padres, dejando a mis amistades para venir a un país donde no conozco nada ni a nadie, pero mis padres siempre me han enseñado a ser positivo, algo bueno debe tener este lugar.

-Vendrán a cenar unos viejos amigos, su hijo menor es de tu edad y va en tu escuela, podrían hacerse buenos amigos, ¿Sabes? -habló mi madre desde la cocina.

Ahora entiendo por que cocina tan animada, como no tenia nada que hacer la ayude preparando la cena, mi padre llegó y poco después los invitados.

-¡Mikoto! -gritó mi madre abrazando a la señora que acababa de entrar, detrás de ella venia su esposo y dos chicos, cabello negro y expresión seria.

-Hijo, saluda -habló mi padre poniendo una mano en mi espalda- ellos son los Uchiha.

-Eeh.. Es un placer conocerlos, ¡dattebayo! -sonreí con una mano detrás de mi cabeza.

Me presentaron a los hijos, el mayor tenia 21 años, Itachi Uchiha, y el menor 17 años, Sasuke Uchiha. Ambos son muy callados y casi inexpresivos, sobre todo Sasuke. La cena fue tranquila, al parecer los señores Uchiha son grandes amigos de la universidad de mis padres. Los hijos a pesar de ser tan callados, son simpáticos y fue fácil entablar una conversación con ellos.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación con Sasuke, mientras los adultos charlan en el comedor. Hablamos de música, videojuegos, deporte y la escuela que empezaba mañana, por desgracia.

-¿Tienes novia, Naruto? Tienes cara de nunca haber tocado a una mujer -soltó el pelinegro con una risa de burla.

-Cortamos, las relaciones a distancia no son lo mío -dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah, si? Seguro lloraste como una niñita.

La verdad, no. Pero ella si que lo hizo, la extrañé los primeros días que estuve en Japón, ahora solo son agradables recuerdos, desde pequeño me enseñaron que algunas cosas no duran para siempre, las relaciones a esta edad sobre todo.

-Teme.. ¿Y tu, tienes novia?.

-Si -dijo, secamente, bajando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño.

Hasta que se fue con sus padres, jugamos en la nintendo, para olvidar el tema que se volvió incomodo, no pude evitar notar que Sasuke se puso tenso cuando hablaba de su novia, ademas de sus respuestas cortantes, quedamos en juntarnos en la escuela, después de todo no creo que sea tan malo, por lo menos ahora conozco a alguien.

Decidí salir a correr un rato, acostumbro a correr de noche por que según yo, me ayuda a dormir. Cerca de mi casa hay un parque enorme, pero este tiene mucha mas decoración y color que los parques de Estados Unidos, y no era el único que gustaba de correr a estas horas, por lo que no me sentía tan solo, aun pasaban parejas y familias con sus pequeños.

Llegué al extremo del parque y volví, deteniéndome a descansar en una banca frente al lago, en este había un puente de madera que llegaba a una pequeña caseta, tenia flores y luces alrededor.

Había una pareja sentados en la escalera de la caseta, un pelirrojo y una chica de cabello largo y oscuro. No se veían como la típica pareja acaramelada que pasaba por el parque, mas bien, parecía que discutían. Bajé la mirada cuando la chica se levanto disgustada y su novio la siguió, tomándola bruscamente de la mano para voltearla.

Estaba a punto de entrometerme si no hubiera sido por que se besaron segundos después. Volví a mi casa, antes de acostarme deje el uniforme ordenado a los pies de mi cama y abrí una ventana para no morir de calor mientras dormía, tenia un buen presentimiento sobre mañana.


	2. Oscuridad

-¿Será que, tienes miedo? -pregunto el pelirrojo frente a mi, apoyado en la puerta de su auto.

-No -respondí desafiante.

Con una mano detrás de mi cabeza me acercó para besarme, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Lo empuje contra el auto y me senté en el lado del copiloto, condujo entre la gente que estaba ahí para ver la carrera, treinta kilómetros y sin reglas.

Competimos contra dos, estamos en medio de los otros autos y siento mi estomago revuelto por la emoción, ya quiero que empiece. Un disparo anuncia el comienzo de la carrera, Gaara acelera a fondo dejando los neumáticos impresos en el pavimento, me mira y sonríe de lado subiendo una mano desde mi rodilla, uno de los competidores trata de sacarnos del camino pero Gaara lo choca hasta que se sale de control y frena. Pasó al de adelante con facilidad, mostrándole el dedo del medio cuando estaban a la par, dio media vuelta y ganamos.

Algunos celebran y otros solo están en silencio, lamentando perder su dinero por las apuestas. Me entregan el dinero de la apuesta mientras el pelirrojo sigue serio con una mano en mi cintura.

Me lleva a mi lugar favorito, la caseta en el lago del parque, me siento en la baranda y el se mete entre mis piernas, me besa con rudeza para luego besar mi cuello, lo empujo y me bajo de la baranda, el me mira con algo de enojo y duda.

-¿Que pasa?.-preguntó pasando una mano por mi cuello para volver a besarme, nuevamente lo alejo.

-No me siento bien, ¿ok?.

-Sigues pensando en ese accidente, ¿cierto? Cosas así siempre pasan, ya te lo dije, solo olvídalo.

Antes de que volviera a besarme me levante de la escalera para irme, me importaba una mierda tener que caminar hasta mi casa. Di un par de pasos y Gaara me agarró del brazo, obligándome a mirarlo, estaba muy enojado y eso no significaba nada bueno.

-Me duele -dije tratando de soltarme.

-Te dije que lo olvidarás -me soltó y rectrocedi un paso, el solo se acerco mas.

-Eres un imbecil egocentrico.

-A pesar de todo volviste por mi, ¿cierto? -susurró rozando sus labios en los míos - te ayudaré a olvidarlo, lo prometo.

No lo haría.

A el no le interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que pasó ese día.

Camino a mi casa, vi a un chico que me llamó la atención, lo miré por el espejo retrovisor hasta que el auto dobló en una esquina, por lo rápido que maneja Gaara solo pude notar que era rubio y muy lindo.

_Seguro demasiado_ _bueno_ _para_ _mi_.

Cuando llego a mi casa, mi madre y hermanos ya están dormidos, paso por la habitación de mi hermana pequeña para darle un beso de buenas noches antes de ir a la mía, me desvisto hasta quedar en ropa interior y tiro la ropa a un canasto, debí pensarlo mejor antes de llegar a las dos de la mañana, sabiendo que hay clases al otro día.

;

Deje su comentario 3


	3. Flechado

Las clases comenzaron y yo no podía estar mas emocionado y nervioso a la vez, por suerte, Sasuke estaba en mi salón y me senté con el, me presenté ante todos mis compañeros al igual que todos los nuevos alumnos, conversé con Ino, una chica rubia muy atractiva de ojos celestes brillantes, algo gritona y histérica. Alrededor de 45 minutos después llegó una chica, el profesor la regañó por llegar tarde y ella solo se excusó diciendo que se había quedado dormida.

Era hermosa.

Tenia el cabello largo, cubriendo su espalda, negro azulado, unos extraños y lindos ojos grises brillantes, estaba tan seria que deseé verla sonreír, me imaginé una sonrisa como la de mi madre, que contagiaba alegría y te dejaba pasmado.

Sasuke me golpeó en la nuca y negaba con la cabeza, volví a mirarla y ya estaba en su puesto junto a una chica de cabello castaño.

-Ni se te ocurra -habló Ino.

-¿De que hablas? -pregunté con las cejas arqueadas, tratando de parecer inocente.

-La estabas mirando -agregó - no te acerques a ella, solo trae problemas.

-Ino.. -Sasuke la regañó, con una mirada fría, como queriendo decir 'cállate'.

-Es la verdad -susurró volteándose para poner atención al profesor.

Me quedé con la duda, ¿como una chica tan adorable podría traer problemas? Era absurdo. Aunque nunca hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada, simplemente no podía, estaba tranquila escuchando música pero sin dejar de mirar al profesor que hablaba sobre los temas que pasaríamos este año.

Su mano estaba en su mentón, apoyando su brazo en la mesa, con una expresión aburrida me miró, su expresión cambio a sorpresa por un segundo, me sonrojé por que se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, fijé mi atención en el cuaderno de apuntes que estaba en mi mesa, solo con la fecha escrita.

Hace mucho que no me sentía avergonzado por una chica, menos por una simple mirada. La vi de reojo y había vuelto a fingir que escuchaba al profesor. Tocaron para el recreo y yo no podía esperar para presentarme con ella, pero antes debia hacerle unas preguntas a Sasuke.

Lo seguí en silencio hasta la cafetería, con las manos detrás de mi cabeza, compré un sandwich con un jugo y nos sentamos en una de las mesas junto a Ino y varios chicos del salón.

-Hey, chico nuevo, soy Inuzuka Kiba - me extendió la mano el moreno con tatuajes en la cara.

-Uzumaki Naruto - estrechamos manos con una sonrisa, el primer día iba bien hasta ahora.

-¿Y como se conocen? -preguntó Ino.

-Nuestros padres son amigos -respondí.

\- ¡Hinata! ¡Siéntate con nosotros! -gritó Kiba, apuntando el asiento vacío a su lado.

Tragué duro, atento a cada movimiento de Hinata pero ella no me miró, solo se sento junto a Kiba y miraba a la nda con expresión aburrida, Ino se levanto de su asiento golpeando la mesa con las manos y se fue, Sasuke tenia una expresión triste, negaba con la cabeza y Kiba tenia una mirada de preocupación sobre Hinata.

-Y.. ¿Que tal sus vacaciones? -dije tratando de aligerar la tensión.

Hinata levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por un posible llanto, me sorprendí. Mire a Sasuke en busca de una respuesta, pero ya se había ido. Kiba me miraba como si hubiera dicho la cosa mas estupida del mundo. Y ese chico de coleta, Shikamaru se rascaba la cabeza incomodo mirando a la pared, hasta ese chico gordo habia dejado de comer de su bolsa de papas.

-¿Dije algo malo? -pregunté.

Nadie respondió.

Busqué a Sasuke, pero solo encontre a Ino, necesitaba saber por que ignoraba a Hinata.

-¡Ino! -la llamé.

-¿Que pasa? -habló abriendo su casillero, en este habían fotos de ella, junto a Hinata y una chica de pelo rosado.

-¿Por que tu.. -pregunté apuntando la foto.

La cerró de golpe haciéndome parpadear.

-¿Que querías? Habla rápido, no tengo tiempo -agregó cruzándose de brazos.

-Me preguntaba por qué... Pareces estar enojada con Hinata, y tienes una foto con ella, estoy algo confundido ahora.

Arqueó las cejas y balbuceó. Miro detrás de mi, luego me observo a los ojos.

-Hay algunas cosas que es mejor no saber, Naruto. Solo olvídalo, la curiosidad mató al gato.

Se fue apresurada, me voltee con una ceja levantada, eso fue demasiado extraño, lo mas extraño fue que salió corriendo detrás de Hinata para luego literalmente empujarla baño de chicas.

Soy un metiche.

Me puse al lado de la puerta del baño, atento a lo que decían.

\- ¿Por que estabas con el?! Después de lo que paso, ¡¿eres estupida?! - era la voz de Ino.

-No es de tu incumbencia con quien esté.

-Por dios.. Esto es grandioso, ¡enserio! Si no lo hubieras seguido desde un principio..

-¿Que? -la interrumpió Hinata - ¿Me estas culpando? ¿Es eso?

Abrí un poco la puerta, Hinata estaba a centímetros de Ino, quien estaba acorralada en la pared.

-¿Que mierda te pasa, Hinata? Cada año te vuelves mas incontrolable -dijo empujándola para irse.

Volví al lado de la puerta, esta se abrió y Ino salió echa una furia del lado contrario.

Hinata en cambio, me vio.

-Chico nuevo, eres un metiche -dijo golpeando mi pecho con un dedo.

-Y-yo.. Lo siento. No fue mi intención.

-Mira, estabas pegado a la puerta no pudo hacer sido sin intención.

-Eres muy linda para ser tan ruda- dije riéndome.

-Y tu eres exactamente como te ves, como un idiota -dijo acercándose a mi.

Reí bajando la mirada, esta chica era excepcional.

-Naruto, ¿cierto?

Asentí.

-Naruto, te recomiendo que no te metas -dijo empujándome contra la pared, la observe hasta que desapareció del pasillo.

La primera semana de clases salíamos temprano, y en mi casa no hay nadie hasta las cinco. Me cambié de ropa para salir, mi madre me hablo sobre un puesto de ramen al que solía frecuentar cuando joven, y que era el mejor que había probado.

No tenia nada que hacer, y ya tenia hambre.

No quería ir solo, y Sasuke solo vivía a unas dos calles, la señora Mikoto saludó amablemente y me dijo que el estaba en su habitación.

-¡Sasuke! -saludé con la mano y una sonrisa.

-¿No te basta con verme en el colegio? Eres molesto.

-No seas amargado, Sasuke, te invitaré ramen.

-Esta bien.. -dijo con desgano, mientras buscaba en su armario me distraje observando su habitación.

En su cómoda habían varias fotos, con su familia o solo con su hermano, la que mas llamo mi atención era la ultima, estaba abrazando a una chica pelirrosa, ella sonreía abiertamente mientras el solo tenia una sonrisa de lado. Recordé la foto del casillero de Ino, era la misma chica.

-¿Ella es tu novia? Es la misma chica de la foto en el casillero de Ino -exclamé, Sasuke con una mano en mi hombro me sacó de su habitación.

Nos despedimos de la madre de Sasuke y caminamos al centro de la ciudad que era donde estaba el puesto de ramen, en una pequeña y antigua galería.

-Ino también tiene una foto con esa chica, ¿Va en otra preparatoria o algo?

-No.

-También estaba Hinata en la foto, ¿Por que parece que ahora no la soporta? ¿Y donde está ahora?

\- ¡Naruto! Demonios, ya cállate.

Rodé los ojos, ¿Por que nadie quería decirme? Tan grave no podía ser, supongo. Solo están exagerando.

Comí tres tazones de ramen, mi madre tenía razón, era el mejor ramen de la vida.

Volvimos a casa cuando estaba anocheciendo, la casa de Sasuke estaba primero y tuve tiempo de pensar antes de llegar a la mía.

La primera semana no pudo ser mejor, ya conocía a todo el grupo, Shino, un chico callado que siempre traía lentes oscuros y Kiba, son los mejores amigos de Hinata. Tampoco quieren contarme que pasa con ella, pero dicen que algún día lo sabré o tal vez pero poco probable, Hinata quiera contarme.

Ella sigue mandándome a la mierda directa o indirectamente cada vez que le hablo, un día trate de hablarle cuando la encontré sola en el lugar mas solitario del patio, sentada en un columpio que esta bajo la rama de un gran árbol. Se veía triste y yo quise animarla pero ella solo me evadió diciendo 'no necesito tu estupida pena, Uzumaki'.

No quiero rendirme, siento el deseo de protegerla, aun si no se de qué, yo lo haré.

Supe por Kiba que ama las cosas dulces, podría intentarlo con eso y ganarme su confianza.

La atracción que sentía por la pelinegra era algo diferente, como la primera vez en un juego extremo, o el escalofrío en tu espalda cuando escuchas una buena canción.


	4. Impulsiva

-El lugar donde voy no es zona de chicas -dijo Gaara con una sonrisa altanera - ¿Nos vemos mas tarde?

-Yo creo que no -susurré dando media vuelta para largarme, yo no soy una de sus putas, el tomo mi brazo y tiró haciendo que me golpeara con su pecho.

-Pero tu no eres cualquier chica, ¿no?

Lo miré con extrañeza, en menos de diez minutos estábamos en lo que parecía ser la parte trasera de un club, giró el auto bruscamente haciendo sonar los neumáticos.

Bajó la ventana para hablar con su amigo que lo esperaba ahí, tenia el cabello castaño y corto.

-¿Que hace ella aquí? -dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. No parecía molesto.

-Hinata viene de safari, amigo -ambos rieron - espérame aquí, ¿si? Sostente fuerte.

Entró junto a su amigo a dicho lugar, puse música para distraerme un poco. Cuando volví a mirar el lugar salían chicos corriendo y golpeándose, entre ellos estaba Gaara y su amigo.

Golpeó a uno de ellos en la cara, mucha sangre salto en la ventana y se afirmó del auto.

Todo pasó muy rápido, el chico al notar mi presencia abrió la puerta dispuesto a golpearme, salí asustada de que me hiciera algo, el chico se acercó con un bate y por instinto lo golpeé en la cara con mi puño, cayó al suelo y no pude mas que sonreír por haber sabido defenderme.

Gaara al notar que había salido del auto se acerco y miró al chico desmayado en el suelo.

-Esa es mi chica -dijo poniendo ambas manos en mi cara para besarme.

-Se siente bien -gemí.

-Condenadamente bien.

Apreté la almohada cuando llegue al orgasmo, Gaara se echó a mi lado, inmediatamente colocó un cigarro entre sus labios. Me acosté de lado para acariciar su cuello, luego su cara, tenia un corte en la mejilla por la pelea. Junto a el me sentía poderosa, como si nadie pudiera conmigo.

Me llevó de vuelta a mi casa, abrí la puerta y el olor a alcohol me asqueó. En la cocina estaba mi madre desmayada con una botella rota a su lado.

\- ¡Dios! -corrí a su lado y levante su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y estos estaban rojos, había estado llorando de nuevo.

-Tu padre vino... no quiso escucharme -tapó su boca volviendo a llorar, se levantó y subió a su habitación tambaleándose.

Saqué los pedazos diminutos de vidrio que quedaron en mi pantalón, limpié la cocina hasta que quedara libre de vidrios rotos y tierra de un jarrón que seguramente mi madre le lanzó a mi padre en un acto de impotencia, ademas de estar ebria.

Subí a la habitación de Hanabi pero no estaba, me golpeé en la frente con la palma de mi mano, que torpe.

Una semana al mes nos quedamos con mi padre, como acordaron en el divorcio. Por eso mi padre había venido, y mi madre, ya ebria, le hizo una escena por que 'lo extrañaba'.

No lo hacía, solo extrañaba su dinero.

Busqué mi bolso del colegio para llevar mi uniforme y maquillaje, llamé a mi hermano mayor que seguramente estaba con su novia.

-Hinata, ¿Pasó algo?

-Si, es la primera semana del mes, ¿olvidas algo?.

-Mierda.. ¿Podrías llevar mis cosas y..

-No - y corté.

Suspiré terminando de ordenar mi bolso, tomé el tren pero en este me encontré a quien menos quería ver; Naruto. Se acercó a mi con esa gran sonrisa zorruna y una fea chaqueta negra con naranjo.

\- ¡Hola, Hinata! ¿Por que no fuiste a clases? -se afirmó quedando junto frente a mi.

-Porque no quise -me crucé de brazos y me giré para ignorarlo.

-Actúas como una chica ruda pero sigues viéndote muy tierna, ¿sabes? -me giré bruscamente para encararlo, pero quedé a centímetros de su cara.

-I-idiota.. -susurré mirando a otro lado para que no notara mi sonrojo. Sentía mi cara ardiendo.

-¿Estas sonrojada? -se estaba riendo de mi, tocó mi hombro y gracias a dios había llegado a mi parada, casi salí corriendo.

Me detuve en un pequeño puesto de jugos, compré uno y miré a mi izquierda, Naruto venía caminando con ambos brazos levantados y sus manos detrás de su cabeza despreocupadamente.

-¿Me estás siguiendo? -fruncí el ceño.

-Allá esta mi casa -dijo apuntando derecho por la calle.

Suspiré, en esa dirección estaba la casa de mi padre.

-¿Tu también? -volvió a hablar mas animado - ¡iremos juntos entonces!

-Solo... No hables.

Caminamos en silencio, casi podía sentir físicamente la alegría de Naruto y me fastidiaba. Tiré el jugo en un basurero y saqué un cigarro de mi bolsillo, Naruto me miro sorprendido y tomó el cigarro para lanzarlo lejos.

-¿Que mierda?! -lo golpeé en el hombro y apresuré el paso, ya podía ver la casa de mi padre.

-¡Es dañino para tu salud! -exclamó.

Me detuve para mostrarle ambos dedos del medio.

-Vete a la mierda, Uzumaki.

Sonrió, eso me fastidio aún mas.

Abrí la puerta y tire mi bolso en el sillón, mi padre salió de la cocina con un delantal blanco y las manos polvorientas.

-¡Hinata! Me hubieras llamado para ir por ti -besó mi frente y volvió a la cocina.

Lo seguí por la curiosidad, Hanabi estaba metiendo una bandeja con galletas de chocolate al horno, sacudió sus manos y levantó la vista.

-¡Hermana, llegaste! -corrió a abrazarme y acaricié su cabello - Mamá no estaba muy feliz hoy -murmuro.

-Ya se le pasará.

Cuando estaba oscureciendo llegó Neji, abrazó a mi padre y subió a su habitación, mi padre suspiró por la escasa cercanía que tenia con Neji a pesar de ser su primogénito y único hijo.

-Tener tres hijos adolescentes no es fácil -dijo mas para si mismo que para nosotras.

-Y una ex esposa loca -agregué riendo con Hanabi, mi padre solo nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Mañana tienen clases?

-¿Irás a dejarnos? -dijo Hanabi con estrellas en los ojos.

-Claro.

Luego de cenar y ofrecerme a lavar los trastos subí a la habitación de Hanabi para arroparle, suele dormirse destapada y desarmada como un muñeco, no entiendo como puede encontrar cómodo eso.

Neji por otro lado ya había desaparecido por la ventana, por la mañana le patearé el culo si no se despierta a la primera. A veces me siento como la madre de dos adolescentes y una mujer. Mejor dicho una pre-adolescente, un adolescente que solo piensa en tener sexo con su novia -y otras mujeres que encuentre hermosas y dispuestas a sexo casual- fiestas, algo en lo que topamos, y una mujer adulta alcohólica y despreocupada.

-Hinata -mi padre estaba en la puerta de mi habitación, sin soltar el picaporte.

-¿Que? -fruncí el ceño, su tono de voz era triste y pausado.

-¿Que has sabido de tu amiga? Sakura..

Bajé la mirada, odiaba hablar de eso y volver a sentirme culpable, era como si volviera a revivir el accidente, las emociones eran frescas.

-No hay novedades, papá. Ella.. Aún está..

-No tienes que decirlo, hija sé que es duro -me abrazó y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Crees.. Que es mi culpa?- susurré.

-No, no lo es, fue un accidente.

Dejé caer un par de lágrimas antes de pasar las mangas de mi suéter por mis ojos para eliminar todo rastro de lágrimas, mi padre besó mi frente para luego retirarse.

-Duerme bien -dijo cerrando la puerta.

Volví a despertar unas horas mas tarde por un ruido en la habitación de Neji que seguramente se tropezó por andar de ebrio con su novia a estas horas, gruñí y volví a dormir.

En la mañana tuve que tirarlo de la cama para que se levantara, lo pateé en el culo y bajé a desayunar junto a Hanabi. Mi padre siempre sonreía cuando estábamos con el, siempre dice que espera con ansías la semana en que nosotros alegramos la casa.

Hanabi preparó un sandwich para Neji ya que no alcanzaría a desayunar, lo metió en una bolsa café junto a una manzana y se lo entregó, el beso su mejilla y subió al auto.

Hasta aquí, todo era perfecto.

-¡Buenos días, Sr. Hyuga!.

-Buenos días, Naruto, llevaré a mis hijos a clases, si quieres te llevo.

Tiene que ser una broma.

-Gracias, Sr. Hyuga -contestó animado.

Subió al auto junto a Hanabi en la ventana, Neji estaba junto a mi padre de copiloto.

-Hey, Hinata, no sabía que era tu padre.

-Maldición..-susurré.

-Hinata, sé cortes.

Apenas se detuvo frente a la escuela salí del auto y alejarme lo mas rápido posible del molesto rubio. Apenas divise el cabello castaño desordenado y la sudadera con capucha de mis amigos corrí y me lancé sobre la espalda de Kiba.

-¡Hey! ¿Donde estuviste ayer? Eres mala, nos has dejado solos.

-Ya estoy aquí -sonreí cuando apoyo su mentón en mi cabeza. Amaba que hiciera eso, me sentía como una niña pequeña siendo protegida.

Frente a mi ,Shino solo estaba sentado en la mesa de la cafetería al exterior, sonó el timbre y apenas di un paso sentí que alguien dijo mi nombre, me giré y apoyado en su deportivo blanco se encontraba Gaara, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra sosteniendo un cigarro.

Resoplé dispuesta a reunirme con el, pero una mano me detuvo.

\- ¿Que haces? -pregunté a Shino.

-No te preocupes.

Entreabrí los labios para reclamar que yo sabía lo que hacía, pero sentí mi otra mano siendo tironeada.

-Solo serán unos minutos, amigo -habló Gaara, volví a mirar a Shino, me soltó lentamente.

-Estaré bien -dije.

-No tardes -Kiba y Shino volvieron a sentarse en la mesa, atentos a cada movimiento de Gaara.

Con una mano en mi espalda caminamos hasta su auto, me acorraló colocando una mano a cada lado de mi.

-¿Donde te habías metido?

-De pronto todos se interesan por mi.

-Te dejé en tu casa..- pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja con cuidado, como si fuera a lastimarme - cuando volví, ya no estabas. Eres muy escurridiza, habíamos quedado en vernos mas tarde.

-Lo olvidé -levanté los hombros quitándole importancia.

-Eres muy enigmática, Hinata. Aparentas ser como una muñeca, frágil e inocente. Incapaz de lastimar a las personas.

-¿Y? -acaricié su antebrazo, el mismo que estaba adornado por un enorme tatuaje que llegaba hasta su espalda.

-Eres demasiado hermosa, por eso destruyes todo lo que tocas -susurró pasando un poco la mano por debajo de mi camisa del uniforme y tocando con las yemas de sus dedos mi cintura.

-No es así -mordí mi labio.

Sentí una presión en mi pecho, como si tomaran mi corazón y lo apretaran hasta explotar. Gaara tenía una sonrisa altanera en sus labios.

-Me gustan las chicas como tu, no se dejan controlar fácilmente, y pueden destruirte sin remordimientos. Lo mejor de todo es que lo sabes perfectamente, Hinata.

El decía todo lo que mas odiaba de mi como si fuera el mejor privilegio del mundo.

Agarré su hombro para acercarlo y lo besé con fuerza, siguió mi ritmo y me separé cuando sentí que faltaba el aire.

-Debo ir a clases -dije, dándole una palmada en el pecho, di media vuelta y camine con pereza.

Entré junto a Kiba y Shino al salón, todos callaron pero susurraban y podía sentir sus miradas clavando en mi espalda.

-Perra estúpida -escuché decir a Ino.

Empuñe mis manos levantándome de mi asiento, Kiba tomó con fuerza mi muñeca tirándome hacia abajo para volver a tomar asiento, miró con odio a Ino que solo se limitó a bufar y recostarse en su asiento.

-No la escuches, hoy está insoportable.

-Que novedad -dije.

Pasaron tres clases donde estuve mirando la ventana todo el tiempo, busqué mi dinero para el almuerzo y fui a la cafetería con Kiba. Compré una ensalada, helado y jugo.

-Hola Hinata -Naruto se sentó a mi lado dejando su bandeja de almuerzo en la mesa.

-¿Enserio te comerás todo eso? -dije apuntando el plato repleto de papas fritas y una hamburguesa al lado, además de una soda grande.

-Claro, ¡dattebayo! Yo no podría sobrevivir solo con una ensalada.

Rodé los ojos y seguí comiendo, hasta que sentí mi cabeza húmeda y líquido chorreando.

-Ups, se me ha resbalado -esa voz chillona solo podía ser de la pelirroja, Karin.

\- ¡Que te pasa, idiota! -Kiba se puso a mi lado, empujando a la que me lanzó la bebida.

-¡Karin! -exclamó Naruto enojado, sosteniendo a la pelirroja de la muñeca.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, Hinata. Fue un accidente, por favor no llames a tu novio para que me atropelle -su sarcasmo me asqueaba.

Con mi puño cerrado avancé hasta la cara de Karin, soltó un grito y la sangre goteaba en su mentón manchando su uniforme.

\- ¡No sabes una mierda!

Miré a mi alrededor.

Esas miradas. Eran las mismas miradas de ese día en mis amigos, pena y confusión, rabia, todo mezclado.

Naruto estaba estupefacto, quieto junto a Karin pero sin prestarle atención a su hemorragia nasal aun cuando esta le gritara por atención, solo me miraba a mi.

Huí antes de que notaran que estaba a punto de llorar, escuché a Kiba y Naruto gritar mi nombre y la voz de la directora diciendo que me detuviera.

Solo quiero alejarme de aquí.

No me detuve en ningún momento, subí las escaleras de aquel edificio gris hasta llegar a su departamento, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en cuanto me vio y solo traía puesto unos pantalones holgados, su sonrisa desapareció cuando notó mis ojos que seguramente estaban enrojecidos.

Se hizo a un lado y entré abrazándome a mi misma y tratando de disimular los sollozos. Acarició mi mejilla y coloco ambos dedos en mi mentón para mirarlo de frente, sus ojos turquesa eran tan inexpresivos como él mismo.

-¿La pequeña Hinata perdió a su mami? -se burló.

Lo empujé y traté de golpearlo con mi puño pero siendo mas ágil y fuerte que yo me sostuvo de ambas muñecas, me pegó a la pared con las manos sobre mi cabeza.

-Ahí estas -dijo.

Me dio un beso corto y antes de irse dijo que me conseguiría ropa mientras me bañaba, en menos de diez minutos estaba lista pero el aún no llegaba. Para distraerme me paseé por su departamento, no tenia fotos, ni muebles además de la mesa y una cocina, en su habitación tenia su ropa en un armario pequeño, tenia lo necesario para salir huyendo cuando se necesitara.

No me sorprendía, conozco el tipo de vida que tiene Gaara. Eso me hacia cuestionarme si estoy haciendo lo correcto y si Ino, y todos los demás tienen razón diciendo que debo alejarme de el.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saca de mis pensamientos.

Me coloco el vestido que trajo Gaara para mi, era azul marino un poco mas largo que la falda del uniforme, sin mangas y escote de corazón.

Como todo un caballero que en realidad no es, abrió la puerta del auto por mi. Hizo lo mismo cuando llegamos al bar donde se reúne con sus amigos, jugamos billar y bebimos hasta volver a su departamento por la noche y tener sexo hasta la mañana.

Va a dejarme a la escuela, nuevamente todas las miradas caen sobre mi pero las ignoro. Suspiro pesadamente al notar quien me esperaba en la entrada.

Karin con un parche en la nariz junto a una molesta directora Tsunade.


	5. Cambio de parecer

-¡Ustedes no se moverán de aquí! -gritó la directora cuando estábamos a punto de seguir a Hinata - Naruto, lleva a Karin a la enfermería.

Chasquee la lengua y di media vuelta.

En silencio la acompañé, por dentro estaba hecho un torbellino por no saber donde se había metido Hinata. Me senté en la camilla junto a Karin mientras la enfermera terminaba de ponerle una venda.

-Siempre metiéndote en problemas, Karin. Esperen aquí hasta que vuelva y podrán regresar a clase -dijo retirándose.

-¿Por que hiciste eso, Karin?

-Si lo supieras lo entenderías, primo -dijo tocándose la nariz y haciendo una mueca.

-Si, pero nadie quiere decirme -hice un puchero.

-Lo que pasa primo es que..

-Karin, cállate -Sasuke y Ino acababan de entrar por la puerta, Karin se calló de inmediato con sus mejillas coloradas.

\- ¡Oh por favor! Por que nadie quiere decirme que pasó, dattebayo -grité alzando mis brazos.

Sasuke suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello.

-No es algo que queramos recordar, pero hay gente que sigue empeñada en buscar culpables y fastidiar -dijo mirando a Ino y Karin, ambas, avergonzadas se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Que hay de Hinata? -pregunté.

-Hinata... Hinata solo no está tomando bien todo lo que pasó -respondió Ino con tristeza.

Volvimos a clase cuando volvió la enfermera, al terminar la última clase pasé a casa del Sr. Hyuga pero Hinata no había aparecido todavía, al otro día tampoco la vi junto a sus hermanos.

Fue un dolor directo a mi pecho cuando vi a la chica que me robaba el aliento siendo besada por ese pelirrojo. El debe ser de quien habló Ino, iba a hablar con ella pero se fue con la directora y Karin, tendré que esperar hasta el receso.

-Buenos días, Naruto -Kiba me saludó con la mano.

-Kiba -lo saludé con pereza.

-¿Que te pasa? Te ves menos enérgico que de costumbre.

-Queria hablar con Hinata, pero Tsunade se la llevo a su oficina.

-¿Hm? ¿Se vino sola? Aún no pasa su padre.

-Un chico la trajo, creo que es su novio.

Kiba levanto ambas cejas y rascó su mentón mirando a todos lados.

-¿Como era? -preguntó sin mirarme.

-Pelirrojo y..

-Oh, eso es malo -se fue junto a Shino balbuceando cosas, arqueé una ceja. Todos actúan extraño cuando se trata de Hinata.

Pedí permiso para ir al baño durante la clase, escondí la bolsa con dulces en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y salí del salón, me dirigí a la oficina donde estaría Hinata y esperé escondido detrás de los casilleros, lo ultimo que quería era que me descubrieran en horas de clases fuera del salón.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta y pasó Karin furiosa remarcando sus pisadas haciendo un eco en el pasillo que se encontraba vacío, Hinata en cambio caminaba tranquila y sin prisa, con los brazos cruzados y mirando el suelo.

-Si sigues mirando el suelo tropezaras con alguien -dije.

Esperé uno de sus insultos, pero solo me miro con indiferencia y siguió caminando.

-No hay nadie en el pasillo -hablo finalmente.

-E-espera! -corrí hasta quedar frente a ella - traje esto para ti, espero te gusten -le entregue la bolsa y rasqué mi nuca con nervios.

La abrió con cuidado y entreabrió los labios cuando vio los rollos de canela en el interior, sus mejillas pálidas tenían un suave rosa.

-Tu.. ¿Por que siempre eres tan amable conmigo?.

\- Me gustas -dije con valor, levantó la mirada, el color de sus mejillas se hizo mas fuerte.

Sonreí aún sabiendo lo que vendría.

-L-Lo siento, Naruto -dijo pasando a mi lado con la cabeza baja.

-Esta bien, no me rendiré -dije, ella se volteo y sonrió levemente, el timbre del receso sonó y la perdí de vista entre los estudiantes que salían de los salones.

Relajé los hombros y me dirigí a la cafetería donde seguramente estarían los chicos, salíamos mas temprano, luego del almuerzo solo una hora de historia y podríamos largarnos.

Esperé a Hinata en la puerta de entrada de la escuela, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me balancee para matar el aburrimiento.

Por alguna razón mi mirada se desvió a la calle, fruncí el ceño y tensé la mandíbula cuando vi al pelirrojo apoyado en su auto, salí y me quede apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta, Hinata salió de la escuela caminando despreocupada, arqueé una ceja cuando el pelirrojo, mirándome con burla, la besó.

Caminé varias cuadras hasta que por fin, pude dar con el auto de ese chico. Frente a este había un edificio con una escalera y una puerta de metal, tenia un amargo sabor en la boca. Entré con cautela de no ser visto pero solo habían unas diez personas, al fondo alrededor de una mesa de billar habían varios chicos, Hinata era la única mujer en este lugar.

Un empujón me sacó de mis pensamientos, unos quince tipos habían entrado con palos de fierro y bates de béisbol.

\- ¡Hey! Vine por la revancha, idiota.

El pelirrojo se volteó con despreocupación y sonrío de lado, los demás chicos se pusieron a su lado y se sacaban sus chaquetas.

-¡Voy a matarte! -gritó el tipo que había pedido revancha.

Usaron los palos de billar para defenderse, golpes iban y venían, me metí entre ellos buscando a Hinata, golpeó a un chico con un palo pero otro la derribó golpeándola en la cabeza con un bate, golpeé al tipo que estaba a punto de patearla aprovechándose de que estaba con la guardia baja y la alcé tomándola por la cintura.

-¡Suéltame! -gritaba pataleando y tratando de golpearme para soltarse.

La saqué de ese lugar y la solté cuando ya estábamos lejos, fue difícil tomando en cuenta que no dejaba de gritar y golpearme. Se volteó y se sorprendió cuando vio que se trataba de mi.

-¿Que haces aquí?! -exclamó, sangre corría por su cara de un corte en su frente.

-Vine a salvarte, ¿no es obvio? -dije tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡No necesito ser salvada! -gritó exasperada.

-Pues allá no vi eso -dije con las manos en mis rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Un golpe en mi mejilla me empujó hasta la pared. El chico pelirrojo estaba frente a mi, con el labio roto y sangre corriendo por su cara, era obvio que acababa de salir de la pelea.

-¿Que haces llevándote a mi chica? ¡Ella es mía! -me pateó en el estómago, gruñí y me abracé a mi mismo en el suelo, con una mano en mi rodilla me apoyé para ponerme de pie.

Se alejó un poco caminando, como decidiendo si dejarlo o seguir golpeándome, regresó hasta donde estaba y me volvió a patear esta vez con su rodilla, volví al suelo y me pateó nuevamente.

-Eres ese chico del colegio, ¿no? -habló rascando su frente y riéndose, parecía un verdadero psicopata - ¿Crees que ella -preguntó apuntándola- me dejará a mi? -se apuntó a si mismo - Yo no lo creo.

Hinata estaba inmóvil, solo miraba como el pelirrojo me golpeaba sin piedad con una mirada de asombro.

-Gaara.. Gaara, ya déjalo, solo vámonos -dijo deteniéndolo cuando el estaba por volver a golpearme.

Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y prácticamente la obligó a caminar.

-¡Hinataa, no...no te vayas con el! -grité rodeando mis costillas con mis brazos en un intento de disminuir el dolor.

Volteó a verme con preocupación pero 'Gaara' como lo llamó ella con una mano en su cabeza la obligó a mirar al frente sin dejar de caminar.

Gruñí y golpeé el suelo por ser tan patético, no poder retener a Hinata y no defenderme de ese imbecil.

-¡Dios! ¿Que te pasó? -gritó mi madre colocando sus manos en mi cara para ver mis heridas de cerca.

-No es nada -dije.

-¡Minato! ¡Mira como llega nuestro hijo! Y dice que no es nada.

-¿Te estuviste peleando de nuevo, Naruto? -hablo mi padre acercándose.

-Eso es obvio, dattebayo.

-Ven, te curaré esas heridas y te prepararé ramen ¿esta bien? Así podrás contarme que pasó con mas tranquilidad.

-Esta bien.. -limpió las heridas en mi cara y esparció una pomada en mi abdomen donde ya se estaban formando moretones grandes con colores oscuros que desaparecerían en un par de semanas como mínimo.

-¿Ahora me contarás qué pasó? -puso el plato de ramen en la mesa.

-Defendí a una chica nada mas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le estaban haciendo algo a esa chica? -preguntó sentándose frente a mi.

-Solo te diré eso, mamá -suspiré- es complicado.

-¿Ella es tu novia? -preguntó alzando las cejas.

-¡No!... Pero me gustaría -susurré sonrojado.

-Esta bien... Solo no te metas más en problemas, ¿Esta bien? Y ya verás que esa chica se fijará en ti, ¡dattebane!

Asentí y seguí comiendo.

Al siguiente día me levante mas temprano de lo normal, tenía ganas de correr antes de que tener que irme a clase. Frente a las casas hay un pequeño parque con juegos, una chica se encontraba en el césped sentada y abrazándose a si misma. Entrecerré los ojos.

Era Hinata.

Metí las manos en mi bolsillo y caminé hasta quedar frente a ella, me miró con vergüenza por unos segundos para luego desviar la mirada y frotarse los brazos con sus manos. Desabroché mi chaqueta y la puse encima de sus hombros.

-Gracias.. -dijo colocándose la chaqueta y tapándose, le quedaba larga y ancha en su cuerpo delgado.

-Creí que...

-Huí...-dijo, levantó la mirada- tu... ¿Estas bien?.

Me sonrojé un poco.

-S-Si.

-No deberías acercarte a mi Naruto, solo traigo problemas -abrazó sus rodillas.

Me senté junto a ella, tomando la ropa que estaba a su lado perfectamente doblada, era su uniforme.

-No me importa correr riesgos -sonreí.

Me miro a los ojos sorprendida y sonrió suavemente con las mejillas rosadas, la había alagado.

-¿Puedo decir algo?

Su sonrisa desapareció.

Miré hacia donde provenía la voz, Gaara estaba de pie frente a nosotros, traía una chaqueta negra de cuero y jeans claros, Hinata se puso de pie y tomé su mano suplicándole con la mirada que no fuera, que se quedara conmigo.

-Estaré bien -dijo en un susurro, solté su mano lentamente.

-¿Nos vamos? -habló el pelirrojo tomándola del brazo, Hinata lo esquivó bruscamente.

Me puse de pie quedando cerca de Hinata, no confiaba en ese tipo.

-¿Que pasa?

-Adiós -respondió retrocediendo.

Volvió a tomarla del brazo, esta vez siendo mas posesivo, empuñe mis manos y tensé la mandíbula.

-¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿Te quiero, te amo?, ¿Eres mi todo?

-Adiós, Gaara -respondió secamente.

El pelirrojo furioso alzó su puño para golpearla, Hinata soltó un grito ahogado. Tomé su puño y lo empujé, protegiendo a Hinata que estaba detrás, ella se apegó a mi y tomé su mano, inconscientemente por el miedo, supuse, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y la apretó.

-Ya la escuchaste -dije.

El rió.

Tiré de su mano animándola a caminar para alejarnos de ese tipo, Hinata temblaba y estaba pálida por el susto.

-¡No te atrevas a dejarme, Hinata!, ¡A mi! -gritó- ¡Dile! ¡Dile lo que hiciste Hinata, lo que hicimos!

Volteé a verlo, si antes se veía calmado ahora estaba echo un desastre, se veía desesperado y su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza.

-No lo escuches -habló Hinata.

-¡Mierda! -gritó el pelirrojo, Hinata aun tenía su mano entrelazada a la mía con fuerza.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa se detuvo, desearía saber en que está pensando ahora mismo.

-No he vuelto aquí en un par de días -dijo soltándome, me sentí raro por extrañar el tacto de su suave piel- no quiero que mi padre me vea así.

Eso explicaba por qué traía su uniforme, estuvo días con ese tipo. Apreté los dientes y fruncí el ceño, estaba celoso.

-¿Entonces...

-Iré a mi casa.

-Te acompaño, dattebayo -dije alejándome de la puerta con las manos en mi nuca.

-¿No tienes que ir a clases? -preguntó acercándose.

-No pasa nada si falto un día.

-Testarudo.

Tomamos el tren y nos sentamos en el suelo junto a la puerta, Hinata apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, la gente nos miraba extraño, Hinata estaba algo despeinada y yo tenía mi cara con un par de moretones.

Reí imaginando en que situación estarían imaginándonos por estar de esta manera, solo me alegro de que Hinata esta bien y lejos de ese tipo.

Sus tacones resonaban en la calle vacía, la observaba de reojo, sus labios eran naturalmente rojos y carnosos, nos detuvimos en la puerta, rebuscó entre una planta y sacó unas llaves, su casa era algo mas pequeña que la de su padre.

-Mi madre debe estar trabajando, supongo -dijo.

¿Estaría bien si le pregunto a que se refería Gaara, luego de lo que pasó hace una hora?

-Iré a cambiarme -avisó subiendo la escalera.

Me senté sobre un peldaño, la casa estaba en total silencio, vi las paredes repleta de fotografías, me puse de pie observando cada una, me llamó la atención una en lo mas alto de la escalera, en ella estaban los tres hermanos, la pequeña era una bebé y el hermano mayor era unos centímetros mas alto que Hinata, estaban sonriendo, sonrisas alegres que le daban un toque especial a la foto. Ahora la única que aún sonreía asi era la pequeña.

Escuché sollozos y no dude en acercarme para saber que ocurría.

-Hinata -la llamé.

La puerta se abrio lentamente dejando ver esos hermosos ojos que me fascinaban, rojos por el llanto.

-Lo siento -dijo.

La abracé con fuerza, sus pequeñas manos se posaron en mi espalda, podía sentir mi camisa humedeciendose.

-Lo siento -volvió a decir, se habia distanciado y tocaba con cuidado la herida en mi pómulo.- Soy un desastre.

-No lo sientas, no es tu culpa.

-Si lo es...

La besé con suavidad, un beso lento, como si el tiempo se detuviera por nosotros. Me separe ante su expresión sorprendida, bajé la mirada y me relami los labios.

-Lo siento, fui inoportuno.

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Eres un idiota.

Se puso de puntillas para besarme, con mis manos en su cintura y las de ella en mi cuello nos acercamos a la cama. Me tumbe sobre ella, saboree sus labios y besé su cuello, comenzaba a sentir calor y mi entrepierna comenzaba a hincharse.

Sentí sus pequeñas manos recorriendo mi pecho bajo la camiseta, comenzó a tirar de ella por el cuello, en un rapido movimiento conseguí sacarla, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar.

Todo pasó muy rápido cuando se deshizo de su vestido, me perdí en sus curvas, sus piernas largas y su cuello. Acaricie la curva en su cintura con la yema de los dedos, se movió con una sonrisa.

-Me haces cosquillas -dijo.

Se levantó y tomó mi camiseta, le llegaba hasta los glúteos, me senté para tener una mejor vista de sus piernas. Me miro de reojo y mordió sus labios.

-No pienses que soy una puta o algo.

-Nunca lo he hecho.

Se agachó para recoger mis pantalones y los lanzó a mi cara.

-Estoy hambrienta, preparare algo, ¿quieres?

-Claro.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza golpeándose en la pared, la cuchara en mi mano quedo a medio camino de mi boca, miré a Hinata y ella solo rodo los ojos .

Una mujer de mediana edad entró a la cocina, con el cabello azulado hasta los hombros y profundas ojeras, estaba claro que era su madre. Era como ver a Hinata de adulta, pero como si la vida ya la hubiera golpeado hasta el cansancio, y ella hubiera seguido por si sola, acostumbrada al sentimiento de estar rota. Prendió el cigarro entre sus dedos y nos miro despectiva.

-Tu padre llamó, dijo que hace un par de días no has vuelto a casa. Y mírate, aquí estás... Con este chico -finalizó.

\- ¿Que esperas para llamarle? Así tienes una excusa para rogar. Naruto, vámonos.

-Pequeña perra.

\- ¡Si, igual que mi madre!

Por fortuna el vaso que la mujer lanzó hacia Hinata se estrelló en la pared, pero ambas estaban furiosas y fue necesario ponerme al medio para evitar una pelea.

\- Vete... De mi casa, ahora -dijo la mujer entre dientes, sentándose con la respiración acelerada.

-Con gusto.

Traté de seguirle el paso hasta su habitación, la miré un momento cuando abrochaba la correa de mis pantalones, su ceño estaba fruncido pero ademas de eso, se mostraba tranquila.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que tomamos el tren, cuando estabamos frente a mi casa, se detuvo.

-Siento que vieras eso, normalmente ella no es así.

-No pasa nada -contesté.

-Supongo que estaré aquí por un tiempo, tal vez pase a visitarte -dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-No me molestaría.

La miré un momento antes de entrar a mi casa, aún me costaba creer que hace un par de horas estuve entre las piernas de esa hermosa mujer, besandola, haciéndola estremecer.

\- ¿Como estuvo tu día, hijo? -preguntó alegremente mi madre al llegar horas después del trabajo.

-Uhm, aburrido -mentí, volviendo a recordarla


	6. Arriésgate

–Perdón por irme, papá, fui una idiota —dije abrazándolo.

–No vuelvas a hacerlo, un mensaje que dice 'no te preocupes, estoy bien' no es suficiente.

–Lo siento.

–Sabes que no me gusta ser estricto ni presionar, pero hay límites—habló, rodeandome en un abrazo— de todos modos no me caía bien ese chico.

Me reí, amaba cuando mi papá estaba celoso.

–Hinata, ¿donde estabas? No contestabas el teléfono— habló Hanabi corriendo en las escaleras.

–Si... Creo que necesitaré otro —reí.

– ¿De qué hablas? —mi padre frunció el ceño.

–Es una larga historia.

Fui a mi habitación luego de cenar y me lancé en la cama boca abajo, estaba cansada pero de alguna manera me sentía con un peso menos sobre mi espalda, solo un poco.

Una risa estruendosa y un chico con cabello rubio pasó por mi mente, el idiota de Naruto. Bufé y busqué en mi escritorio los cigarros, lo puse en mis labios y lo prendí expulsando el humo segundos después. Fumé otro, aliste mis cosas para las clases de mañana y bañarme para dormir.

Entré al baño y comencé a desnudarme, me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo, un moretón yacía en el costado de mi estómago, del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol por la patada que me había dado uno de esos imbeciles.

Aunque creo que la mas imbecil soy yo.

Salí del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y con otra mas pequeña secando mi cabello, tiré la toalla, me coloqué la ropa interior y cuando estaba por tomar mi pijama sentí un pequeño golpe. Fruncí el ceño y levante los hombros despreocupada pensando que solo fue una rama pero volvió a sonar mi ventana.

Me asomé, Naruto lanzaba pequeñas piedras a mi ventana y sonrío moviendo su mano cuando me vio. Sentí una extraña -pero agradable- sensación cuando lo vi. Alcancé la camiseta de mi pijama y me la coloqué antes de abrir la ventana.

– ¿Que haces aquí, rubia? —hablé apoyando mis brazos en la ventana.

–Solo quería ya sabes —dijo nervioso— charlar.

– ¿A esta hora?

– ¡Claro! —sonrió.

Me alejé de la ventana cuando vi que subía el techo afirmándose de un tubo, tiré la polera de mi pijama para cambiarme, saqué de mi armario un pantalón y una polera gris manga larga que le había robado a Neji y es una dos tallas mas que la mía.

Cuando terminaba de ponerme la camiseta volteé y Naruto miraba el suelo con nerviosismo.

–Como si no me hubieras visto ya —dije con simpleza.

–B-Bueno —se rió nervioso y rascó su nuca- tienes razón.

–Vamos al parque.

Subimos al juego y apoyé mis brazos en la baranda, Naruto estaba sentando a mi lado, lo miré un momento, tenia la mirada perdida en algún lugar y el viento movía los mechones que caían en su frente.

Suspiré y me senté con las piernas cruzadas, saque un cigarro de mi bolsillo.

– ¿Mañana iras a clases?

–Claro —respondí expulsando el humo y me reí— y deberíamos estar durmiendo si no mañana tendremos unas ojeras horribles.

–Quería verte, vale la pena, y esta vez no me insultaste cuando te invité.

Me quede pensando en lo que había dicho, el tenia razón, acepté salir con el sin dudarlo y llegamos aquí.

–B-Bueno, quería tomar aire.

Me miró y rió pasando una mano por su cabello.

Coloqué ambas manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo sorprendida, Naruto había recostado su cabeza en mis piernas, me quitó el cigarro y me removí tratando de recuperarlo ya que la ultima vez había lanzado mi cigarro lejos antes de si quiera tomar un encendedor.

–Solo quiero probarlo —exclamó.

Aspiró bastante y se quedó pensativo por un momento.

–Es asqueroso —hizo una mueca y me devolvió el cigarro.

–Eres una nenita.

–Amargada.

Lo golpeé en la frente.

–Cállate, rubia.

Tiré el cigarro lejos cuando solo quedaba la colilla y me quede observando la ciudad que brillaba a lo lejos, se veía atrayente, enigmática.

– ¿A que se refería...—habló Naruto— ese chico sobre algo que hiciste?

Me tensé y apreté los dientes.

– ¿Es sobre esa chica pelirrosa? Ino tiene una foto donde salen ustedes y esa chica, ¿sabes? Sasuke también.

Se sentó y desvíe mi mirada de la fija de Naruto.

–Nadie quiere decirme.

Hacía calor, era verano y decidimos ir a la playa con nuestros amigos y nos alojaríamos en la casa de verano de Suigetsu.

– ¡Detente! —grité— ¡para el auto!

El solo sonreía con maldad.

Las caras de terror de Sakura y Ino, Sasuke trataba de maniobrar para no perder el control. Estábamos en un camino de tierra y estaban siguiéndonos por alguna razón, estaba asustada por que él no me escuchaba ni pretendía hacerlo.

Llegamos a una curva, grité por lo rápido que iba, haciendo que quedáramos en la orilla y sentí pánico cuando vi el barranco.

Los chicos en el otro auto no lo lograron.

Grité viendo como el auto de Sasuke se salía del camino y caía dando vueltas, sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho y miedo, mucho miedo.

–La señorita Haruno está en riesgo vital.

Traté de normalizar mi respiración.

– ¿Hinata? No me estas prestando atención —habló Naruto.

–Me tengo que ir —dije caminando apresurada a mi casa abrazándome a mi misma, sentía los pasos de Naruto tras de mi, como siempre, él querría ayudarme.

Me detuve de golpe y volteé a verlo.

– ¡Aléjate de mi! —grité y lo empujé con fuerza haciendo que se desequilibrara un poco, mis mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que caían sin parar, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Me abrazó a pesar de tratarlo como una mierda.

– ¡S-Suéltame! —forcejeé y él hizo mas fuerte el abrazo.

–Respira.

–No puedes ayudarme, no sabes nada, me odiarás, Naruto.

Dejé de forcejear luego de unos minutos y coloqué mis manos en los hombros de Naruto por detrás de su espalda.

Lloré por lo estupida que soy cometiendo error tras error lastimando a los que quiero en el paso, por ser compulsiva y una mala hija para mi padre, por no saber corresponder lo que sea que Naruto siente por mi.

Por eso destruyes todo lo que tocas.

Me aferré a Naruto recordando al imbecil de Gaara, cuando permití que lo golpeara para terminar dejándolo solo y mal herido, cuando me protegió de Gaara luego de huir de el.

–Lo siento...—susurré— por todo.

–No tienes por qué.

Me separé a una distancia prudente.

–Será mejor que vayas a dormir, no pienso aguantarte en la escuela por que no dormiste bien —traté de sonreír y di media vuelta para ir a mi casa.

Tiró de mi mano y me golpeé en su pecho, iba a insultarlo si no fuera por que sus labios estaban sobre los míos, sentí mariposas en mi estómago.

Dios, que cursi sonaba, pero así lo sentía, como en esas películas románticas que me daban ganas de vomitar. Me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa.

–Buenas noches, Hinata —dijo, algo triste. Antes de que diera media vuelta tomé su mano, frenandole de golpe.

–Quédate —le pedí, sin mirarle.

Subimos en silencio hasta mi habitación, cerré lentamente la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Nos acostamos y Naruto me abrazó por la espalda, observé su mano un momento antes de tomarla y acercarla a mi pecho. Era extraño, por que ahora que lo pensaba bien, es primera vez que un chico entra a mi habitación solo a dormir.

Pasó un mes y poco había cambiado todo, Ino aún sigue insoportable, nos peleamos hace un par de semanas por que ella insistía en recordarnos a todos sobre el accidente, Sasuke sigue diciendo que no es mi culpa, Kiba y Shino se alegraron cuando les conté de que no vería nunca mas a Gaara.

Y Naruto...

– ¡Hola! —gritó, su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía.

Me sorprendí por lo cerca que estaba, puse una mano en su cara y lo empujé lejos algo avergonzada.

– ¡Que grosera! Solo venía a decirte que seremos pareja en deporte.

–No tenías que gritarme.

Lo empujé para que avanzara y entramos al gimnasio donde ya estaban los demás trotando.

–¡Vamos, chicos, demuestren que su llama de la juventud es grande! —gritaba Gai-sensei en ese pertubador traje verde— ¡Todos a las galerías!

Estaba bastante cansada y apenas podía respirar bien, fui caminando a penas hacia las galerias hasta que Naruto me detuvo colocándose frente a mi.

–Sube a mi espalda.

–¿Que? No —fruncí el ceño.

–Estas cansada, vamos.

Suspiré y salté a su espalda.

–Eres una pluma —dijo saltando.

–¡No hagas eso! —dije golpeándolo en la cabeza— haces que me resbale, idiota.

–¡Vaya! La perra tiene nuevo juguete —exclamó Karin riendo con sus amigas.

Bajé de la espalda de Naruto ignorándola, hicimos los ejercicios de estiramiento para iniciar las carreras. Logré llegar en cuarto lugar, el primero fue Lee seguido por Naruto.

Guardé mis cosas luego de ducharme para tomar el autobús, compré flores y entré al edificio, conforme me acercaba a su cuarto el olor a desinfectante era mas fuerte.

–A ella no le gustará que faltes a clases por estar aquí —dije, cambiando las flores marchitas del florero por las nuevas que traía.

–No le gustan muchas cosas —rió mirando sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

–Tienes razón —susurré, sentándome en el pequeño sofá, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las máquinas.

Tomé delicadamente su mano, como si en cualquier momento esta se rompería, su piel estaba reseca y tibia, varios cables se encontraban en sus brazos y pecho conectados a las máquinas.

Miles de recuerdos pasaban por mi mente cada vez que venía y la veía en este estado.

–Entró en coma, Hinata ¡¿Entiendes eso?!

Reí suavemente, concentrandome en recordar los buenos momentos.

– ¿De que te ríes? —preguntó Sasuke.

–Sakura pegara un grito al cielo cuando se entere que Ino y yo peleamos.

Rió también, creo que en el hospital es el único lugar donde nos unimos realmente.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ino con un semblante calmado, nadie dijo nada, se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Sakura nos complementaba.

–Sabes... Deberías darle una oportunidad a Naruto, no lo digo sólo por que va todos los días a mi casa para hablarme de ti y por que esté harto, en realidad la merece —habló Sasuke.

–¿Tu crees? —pregunté sin mirarlo.

–Es un buen chico —Ino apretó mi brazo.

–Lo sé —respondí— no quiero lastimarlo.

–No pienses estupideces, si quieres, hazlo.

Estuvimos charlando sobre todo lo que haríamos junto a Sakura para recuperar el tiempo perdido en cuanto despertara, peleando con Sasuke que decía que tenía mas derecho por ser su novio, nos defendíamos diciendo que somos sus mejores amigas y que la conocemos de antes.

–Me voy —habló Sasuke parándose de su asiento para besar la frente de Sakura— ¿las llevo?

Saludamos a la madre de Sakura que había llegado cuando estábamos por irnos, subimos al auto y Ino fue la primera en dejar en su casa.

–¿Hablarás con Naruto? —detuvo el auto frente a la casa de mi padre.

–¿Que se supone que tengo que decirle?

–No lo se, podrías empezar tratando de no llamarlo idiota.

–Tu también lo haces.

–Si, pero tu le gustas —dijo, triunfante.

–Golpe bajo.

–En algún momento el sabrá sobre Sakura, ¿lo sabes, cierto? Sería mejor que tu le cuentes... La gente cambia la historia de muchas maneras.

–Lo sé, se lo diré, nos vemos mañana.

Entré a la cocina por algo de comer, dejé mi bolso sobre el mueble para sacar un plato y prepararme algo de cereal.

Tenía miedo de que el supiera, tenia miedo de que se alejara de mi por eso, por ser ese tipo de persona.

Necesitaba distraerme, llamé a Kiba para salir a bailar a algún club, estaba pensando demasiado en eso. Llegó en una hora junto a Shino y tomamos un autobús.

Hicimos la fila para entrar y nos pusieron unos sellos en la mano, el lugar era oscuro con luces bajas de colores, frente al escenario donde se encontraba el Dj habia una maquina de humo, caminamos entre la gente hasta llegar a un lugar donde hubiera mas espacio para bailar. Shino había ido por unas cervezas, se tardaría y con Kiba no perdiamos el tiempo. Siempre bailaba con el, no importa que tan cerca estuvieramos, no era incómodo. Confiaba ciegamente en ellos.

Bebí hasta que mis piernas dolían de tanto bailar, nos sentamos en la barra riendo sin parar, pedimos unos tragos fuertes y los tomamos al mismo tiempo.

–Quiero hacer algo —grité a los chicos.

Nos alejamos del bullicio nocturno de la ciudad hasta llegar a la piscina comunitaria, la muralla era baja, sin embargo, Kiba tuvo que ayudarme a subirla.

–Debiste pensarlo mejor cuando se te ocurrió hacer esto con esos tacones —dijo, riéndose.

Nos quitamos la ropa y corrimos hasta la piscina, me quedé un rato bajo el agua, pude ver como Kiba jugaba con Shino hundiendo su cabeza en el agua, nade hasta ellos y salí a la superficie con fuerza, salpicando a ambos.

–Sabes —dijo Kiba, con su voz extraña por haber bebido demasiado— se supone que no puedes nadar bajo influyenza del alcohol.

Reímos con fuerza, yo y Shino, por la palabra mal pronunciada de Kiba, y Kiba solo reía por que estaba ebrio.

–Se dice influencia —exclame, subiendo por la escalera de la piscina.

– ¡Eso fue lo que dije!

Me senté al borde de la piscina riendo por las jugarretas que le hacían a Shino.

– ¿Quien anda ahi? —gritaron, nos quedamos en silencio y pude ver la luz de una linterna acercándose.

–Mierda —dije corriendo para levantar la ropa del suelo, los chicos salieron de la piscina y volví apresurada a su lado.

–No hay tiempo para eso —susurró Kiba al ver que Shino pretendía vestirse— vámonos de aquí.

Buscamos otra salida, corrimos por el cesped hasta alejarnos lo mas posible y nos detuvimos con la respiración agitada. Cuando sentimos que ya no había de que preocuparse, comenzamos a reir como idiotas.

–Eso estuvo cerca —dije, tome mi vestido del bulto y la chaqueta.

Caminamos hasta la ciudad para tomar un autobús y volver a nuestras casas, ya se estaba haciendo de día. Casi me duermo en el camino, cuando llegué a mi parada estaba agotada y me agache para sacarme los tacones, me abracé a mi misma y segui mi camino.

–Buenos días —dijo mi madre desde la cocina al verme entrar.

–Hola.

–Tuviste una buena noche, supongo.

–Agh, dejame tranquila —exclame en la escalera.

Tiré los tacones en algun lugar de mi habitación y me lancé a la cama, tal vez no lo pensé muy bien cuando decidí salir un día de colegio.


	7. Cita

–¡Vuelve aquí! —grité cuando un globo de agua cayó muy cerca de mi.

– ¡Eres lenta! —Hanabi se detuvo y lanzó otro globo de agua, me cubrí inútilmente con los brazos y este explotó en mi cabeza.

– ¡Neji, ayúdame!

Con pereza se levantó de la hamaca y lanzó uno de los globos el cual reventó en la espalda de Hanabi, cuando la pillé distraída lancé un globo y cayó en su cara, la perseguimos por todo el patio hasta que Neji la levantó en un abrazo y yo los mojé a ambos con la manguera.

–¡Hinata! —gritó mi madre apoyada en la puerta, con un cigarro y vaso en la mano— ese chico te busca.

Corrí dentro de la casa sabiendo de quien se trataba, sonreí cuando lo vi parado en la entrada con las manos en los bolsillos, completamente cohibido.

–Faltan dos horas, ¿sabías?

–Dile eso a mi madre, estaba tan emocionada que me echó de la casa para no llegar tarde —rió.

–Iré a alistarme y nos vamos —di la vuelta para subir la escalera y mi madre seguía en la puerta trasera, mirando fijamente a Naruto— pensándolo bien, será mejor que me acompañes.

–¿Q-Que? —exclamó cuando tome su mano y corrí a mi habitación.

–No mires —dije al cerrar la puerta, se sentó sobre mi cama dándome la espalda, pude notar su nerviosismo por lo inquieto que estaba.

Cambié la ropa mojada por un vestido corto de color azul marino, pantys de malla y converse bajas.

-Puedes voltearte, Naruto.

-Te... te ves preciosa.

Tomamos el autobús para ir al centro de la ciudad, cuando estábamos riendo recordando el día en que Akamaru violó la pierna de Kiba, mi mano rozó la de Naruto. Nos quedamos en silencio embobados mirando nuestras manos que estaban a milímetros de tocarse. Sonreí a Naruto y tomé la iniciativa, entrelacé mis dedos con los de Naruto.

Una anciana frente a nosotros sonreía enternecida, Naruto tapó su cara sonrojado y riendo nervioso, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro cautivada en el paisaje de ciudad.

-Es aquí —dije, sin soltar su mano bajamos del autobús.

–¡Vaya! —exclamó Naruto sorprendidod— hace años que no voy a un parque de diversiones, esto será genial.

Pagué las entradas y Naruto me arrastró por todo el parque sin decidirse a cual subir primero, no reclamé, lucía tan feliz y temía arruinar eso.

Subimos a cada uno de los juegos, en la casa de terror estaba tan asustada que no solté a Naruto en todo el recorrido escondiéndome detrás de el, ya se hacia de noche y me llevo a un puesto de pistolas de agua, había que llenar de agua el globo hasta que este explotara, solo quedaban unos segundos, Naruto estaba detrás de mi ayudándome a ganar.

– ¡Lo logramos, dattebayo! —gritó levantándome en sus brazos y girándome.

El hombre le entregó un gran peluche de panda, con sus mejillas rojas y una gran sonrisa estiró los brazos entregándome el peluche, aguanté una risa, se veía ridículamente tierno.

–Gracias —dije con una sonrisa sincera.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde.

–Claro —tomé su mano entrelazándolas y comencé a caminar, pude notar lo nervioso que estaba.

Tomamos el tren de vuelta a casa y este se encontraba mas que lleno, me apegue al pecho de Naruto, sonreí viendo su cara sonrojada y evitaba mirarme, me acerqué aún más a el haciendo que mis pechos se presionarán en el suyo y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos solo para molestarlo por un rato.

–H-Hinata, t-tu e-estas abrazándome muy fuerte —tartamudeó sin mirarme, con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas.

–Ah, lo siento —dije fingiendo inocencia.

Pasamos la pequeña plaza que se encontraba cerca de mi casa, le hice un ademán para que se sentara junto a mi en el césped bajo un gran árbol.

–Hinata... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Claro —respondí.

–Tu... ya no ves a Gaara, ¿cierto?

Fruncí el ceño.

–Creí haber dejado claro que no volvería a verlo.

–Jeje esta bien, no te molestes, solo quería saber —dijo nerviosamente moviendo las manos.

Relajé el entrecejo y sonreí golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro.

–Anda, no pongas esa cara —dije.

Sonrió igualmente, me acerqué a el quedando de rodillas entre sus piernas, tomé un mechón de mi cabello para colocarlo detrás de mi oreja y acercarme al rostro de Naruto, que estaba inmóvil mirándome a los ojos.

–Buenas noches, Naruto —besé su mejilla y reí ante su confusión.

–Eres malvada ¡dattebayo! —gritó con las mejillas rojas.

Tomé la manita del panda de peluche y la moví despidiéndose.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y deje mis zapatos junto a los demás, iba a subir la escalera cuando sentí ruido en la sala de estar, mi madre estaba en el sofá recostada con un cigarro entre sus dedos y una botella de alcohol casi vacía en la mesa de café.

– ¿Dónde estuviste? —habló bebiendo el licor que quedaba en el vaso.

–Estaba con Naruto, ¿lo olvidaste? —respondí incómoda, observando de reojo la escalera deseando salir huyendo de ahí para esconderme en mi habitación.

–¿Por que estás con ese chico? —rió burlesca— solo lograrás arruinar todo.

–¿Quién te crees para decir eso? —exclamé, con furia en mis palabras.

–Oh vamos, Hinata, solo míralo, es un gran chico por donde ser pueda ver y tu... tu eres como yo.

Mordí mi labio para no armar un escándalo y alarmar a mis hermanos, abracé con fuerza al peluche y caminé hacia la escalera.

–Que tu arruinaras todo con papá no significa nada, no soy como tu —dije, corriendo a mi habitación, me senté en la cama y me permití llorar, las lagrimas caían en el tierno peluche que Naruto me había obsequiado, lo abracé y me acosté con los pies colgando de la cama.

Por eso destruyes todo lo que tocas.

Sacudí mi cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando la voz de Gaara volvía a atormentarme con esa frase, tatuada en mi memoria, ¿y que si el tenia razón? ¿volvería a arruinar todo?

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, varias cosas me atemorizan.

– ¿Hinata? —la puerta se abrió dejando entrar un poco de luz, Hanabi asomó su cabeza y detrás de ella apareció Neji, abriendo la puerta por completo, iluminando mi cara dando a saber que estaba llorando, me hice un ovillo y escondí mi cara en el peluche.

La puerta se cerró y sentí pasos, mi cama se hundió y fui abrazada por ambos, Neji estaba frente a mi acariciando mi cabello y Hanabi me abrazaba por la espalda.

Enserio, no podía pedir mejores hermanos.

Al día siguiente en la escuela planeamos ir de fiesta el sábado, me senté junto a Naruto en el almuerzo, con ambos brazos sobre su cuello lo besé en la mejilla, con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas se sonrojó cuando Kiba dijo que el amor era asqueroso. Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina comentó que se sorprendía que Naruto fuera heterosexual.

Me despedí de el al terminar el colegio y me fui con Sasuke cuando perdí de vista a Naruto.

–¿Cuando le contarás? —habló Sasuke saliendo del estacionamiento.

–Necesito tiempo —jugué con mis manos.

–Hm.

Sakura seguía igual que ayer, que hace tres meses, sus labios estaban resecos y su cabello sin el brillo que siempre solía tener, estaba muy delgada y pálida, apreté los labios y bajé la mirada, yo le hice esto a mi mejor amiga.

–Hinata –me llamó Sasuke– no te culpes.

Reí con melancolía, era lo único que Sasuke solía decirme desde que Sakura fue trasladada a este hospital.

–Si no hubieras ido con ese idiota Sakura no estaría aquí —susurró Ino.

Solté un quejido y lloré, tapé mi boca y me encogí en mi misma, mientras Sasuke e Ino discutían yo solo podía pensar en mi dolor por ser culpable, yo debería estar en esa camilla, rodeada de máquinas, no la pelirrosa.

Como si una fuerza me obligara, levanté la mirada hacia la camilla, lo primero que mi vista enfocó por las lagrimas fue la mano de Sakura, sus dedos se movian, como si se acostumbrara a poder controlarlos.

–S-Sasuke —susurré con asombro, no me escucho por que seguía discutiendo con Ino— ¡S-Sasuke!

Me acerqué a la camilla y me senté junto a ella, observando sorprendida como movia los dedos de su mano.

Ino salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de una enfermera, Sasuke le hablaba a Sakura pidiendo que abriera los ojos, estos se abrieron lentamente, miré a Sasuke con una sonrisa y el igual, no podíamos estar mas emocionados, el doctor llegó y pidió que le dieramos espacio.

-Sakura, ¿puedes escucharme? —preguntó, la pelirrosa asintio con debilidad.

Luego de varias revisiones, los padres de Sakura por fin llegaron, Sasuke los había contactado en cuanto el doctor llegó a revisar a Sakura, su madre lloraba escandalosa como siempre y besaba la frente de su hija, su padre acariciaba los hombros de su esposa y miraba a su hija con ternura y gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas. Sasuke no volvió a soltar la mano de su novia pelirrosa y nosotras tampoco queríamos irnos hasta que los padres nos pidieron que fuéramos a descansar y volviéramos mañana, considerando lo tarde que era.

Me duché sintiendo que tenía un peso menos en mis hombros, Sakura estaba fuera de peligro y no podía estar mas feliz por mi mejor amiga, me miré al espejo aún con la toalla puesta y mi cabello goteando, ¿me culparía por el accidente?

Mordí mi labio y sacudí mi cabeza, lo que menos quería era pensar negativamente, ya se sabría eso y estoy preparada para lo que sea.

Si termina odiándome, lo entenderé.


End file.
